leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY041
* Closed * * }} Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! (Japanese: ポケエンテーリング！霧の中のＸ！ PokéEnteering! The X in the Mist!) is the 41st episode of the , and the 840th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 28, 2014 and in the United States on October 25, 2014. Blurb It's time for Pokémon Orienteering at Professor Sycamore's Pokémon summer camp! In this activity, the campers and their Pokémon follow a map to several different checkpoints, stamping their card at each one, and whoever gets all the stamps first is the winner! Our heroes in Team Froakie and their friends in Team Squirtle are neck and neck on their way to the finish line when a thick fog rolls in, separating Bonnie and Pikachu from everyone else. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna decide to put the race on hold to help Ash, Serena, and Clemont find them. After getting into some misadventures, Bonnie and Pikachu are safely recovered thanks to the cooperation among the two groups of friends and their Pokémon partners. Unfortunately, they return to camp too late to win any points in the race, but the Team Squirtle trio declare that helping their friends was totally worth it! And on their way back, they spot a mysterious antlered Pokémon who causes flowers to bloom... Plot Another day at the Pokémon Summer Camp rolls in, and the participants are all prepared to start the next activity. For the day, Professor Sycamore announces that the participants will participate in a competition of Pokémon Orienteering, where the participants will all race to find all of the stamps around the campgrounds, and whoever is first will be the winner. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle are both exceptionally determined to win the competition, as they prepare. Soon, all of the teams are at the starting line of the race. All of the teams are provided maps to navigate through the checkpoints. Sycamore declares the race begun, and the teams all run off to compete for all of the stamps. Professor Sycamore monitors all of the checkpoints of the race and keeps in contact with his assistants who keep watch over all of the checkpoints. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle both reach checkpoint one first, and and both climb up the cliff to see the stamp point. and aid them in this endeavor. However, Ash reaches the checkpoint first and receives the stamp. Meanwhile, the next checkpoint is atop a bridge. This time, and are up to reach the checkpoint, but Serena expresses immense acrophobia as she crawls across the bridge in extreme fear, and Shauna reaches the checkpoint as Serena is too scared to cross the bridge quickly. Shauna then runs off while Serena is still on the bridge and grabbing on in her continued fear. She eventually tags her map, still stressed, and walks off. The next checkpoint is within a maze, and and then race through the maze. Clemont eventually reaches the checkpoint and wins first. However, as the teams then reunite, they run through the forest, only to find themselves in a fog that clouds everything. Ash, being unable to see anything in the thick fog, runs into a tree. Team Froakie is lost, and winds up separated from the group along with . She is lost and calls out to Ash, Serena, and Clemont. As they try to search for them, Bonnie and Pikachu then notice that flowers are suddenly blooming. A bizarre Pokémon then runs past them, much to their amazement. Bonnie runs after it. Soon, Team Froakie runs into Team Squirtle. The two join efforts to try and find Bonnie and Pikachu. Ash sends out his to find them. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Pikachu accidentally enrage a swarm of , but Pikachu wards them off. Soon, they run into an , who uses on them, and Bonnie quickly falls asleep, falling off of a cliff in the process, only to be saved by a . Team Froakie and Team Squirtle run into and anger the same Amoonguss from before, who tries to attack them, but Froakie and Pikachu ward it off. Soon, they see Bonnie on the other side of a large valley separating them from her. Clemont notices a group of and Drifblim at the bottom of the valley and suggests that they awaken them to form a large float for them to get across. They use their Pokémon to awaken the Drifblim, and Ash jumps across all of them and retrieves Bonnie, then jumps back up the Drifblim. However, he falls short of reaching the other side, and he and Bonnie almost fall down the canyon. All of his friends struggle to grab onto him and pull him up, and eventually succeed. After a while, Bonnie wakes up from her sleep. Just as she then excitedly tells them that she saw an incredible Pokémon who had amazing power, said Pokémon appears on the other side of the cliff. Although there is a thick fog surrounding it, it is clear that there is an who faces them, with its horns shimmering brightly. Before Ash can scan it with his Pokédex or Trevor can take a picture of it, however, it quickly runs off. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle ultimately lose, but they congratulate the winning teams. Major events * and continue their week at the Pokémon Summer Camp. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore * * * * Sophie * Cosette * Madame Catherine * Summer Camp Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (silhouette) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The Orienteering competition is very similar to the one in Off the Unbeaten Path. * Despite seeing previously in the seventeenth movie, Ash and his friends do not recognize it, meaning either this episode takes place before it or this is a typical case of movie events being ignored by the main anime with a few exceptions. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When and jump on Amoonguss's head, its eyes when they are closed are not colored black at all. * When is apologizing to , the part of its Poké Ball-like pattern on its right arm is colored gray instead of red. * When Clemont and everyone are rescuing Ash and Bonnie, a part of 's bulb is colored the same way as its skin. * There are major inconsistencies with the points rating during the Summer Camp arc, which is further emphasized in this episode. In the beginning, Professor Sycamore mentions how Team Froakie, consisting of Ash and his friends, and Team Squirtle, consisting of Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, have both 13 points. This corresponds with what the narrator says at the end of Day Three Blockbusters!, but not with the points given during the events seen. In accordancy with the activities that took place and the points given, Team Froakie should have 13 points, and Team Squirtle should have 10 points. Furthermore, they are both tied at the first place in the point ranking at the beginning of this episode, which is incorrect and should be Team Chikorita instead, who, also in accordancy with the points given, should have 14 points. Also, Team Fennekin is shown to be at the second place in the ranking, while Team Bulbasaur is shown to be at the third place. However, at the activities shown in the previous episode, they were shown not to have obtained any points. It is possible that there have been activities taking place off-screen, although this is not implied and still does not explain how Team Chikorita is not on the top 3 ranking at all in this episode, even though they were shown to have obtained more points than both Team Froakie and Team Squirtle. * In the , , and dubs, when Ash is jumping on Drifblim, his English voice can be heard. XY041 error 2.png|Amoonguss's eyes error XY041 error 3.png|Amoonguss's arm error XY041 error.png|Bulbasaur's bulb error Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Bonnie in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |fi= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |pt_br= |de= |el= |pl= |ru= |it= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |vi= Chữ X trong màn sương! |tr= |he= |}} 041 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes animated by Kazuki Aoki Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Yamada Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie de:Ein Pokémon Orientierungs-Rennen im Nebel! es:EP845 fr:XY041 it:XY041 ja:XY編第40話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第41集